Second Chances
by pupgirl123
Summary: Do people deserve second chances? What will Olivia White do when her father is released from prison? Does she forgive and forget? If she does, will it be a repeat of what happened 5 years ago? Wenivia! I suck at summaries, BUT TRY IT!
1. Second Chances

**My first fanfic, tell me what you think. If you don't review I may not continue, I mean, what's the use if no one's reading it?**

**I do not own Lemonade Mouth!**

* * *

Do people deserve second chances? If I asked a random person this, what do you think they would say? You can know a lot about a person from their answer.

At first thought, you might think that, if they say yes, they're forgiving, kind people.

If they say no, at first thought, you might think that they're mean, unforgiving people.

Then you look closer. Why would they say yes? Maybe they've never felt real pain. Maybe they've had a great life full of fortune. Maybe in their head, the worst that could happen isn't so bad.

What if they said no? Maybe _they _aren't the mean ones. Maybe they've been hurt so bad by some antagonist, that they think something even worse than the first time will happen.

For Olivia White, the answer was no.

* * *

**What did you think? Review!**


	2. Remember

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth! BTW, extended scene didn't happen yet :)**

* * *

AFTER MADISON SQUARE GARDEN CONCERT

_Olivia POV:_

"That was awesome guys!" Stella exclaimed. "I can't believe we just played Madison Square Garden!"

"I know!" I gushed. "I never thought we would be singing _here." _Soon all of their voices meshed into one, overlapping and increasing in volume.

I felt great. It was one of the few times in my life when I felt like nothing could ruin my happiness. So, knowing me, of course something had to ruin it. It was always like that. Like when we first formed the band. I felt so happy when we were coming up with band names, but then I turned around after getting a lemonade and saw the sign, _"Back off the Bash." _Or at the Halloween bash when Brenigan shut us down.

But this time it wasn't just my night that was ruined, it was my whole life. You may think that I'm being over-dramatic but that's only because you don't know the full story.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy!" A seven year old Olivia called as she entered the small house with her father. "Where are you? I wanna show you what me and daddy did!"_

"_I don't think she's here munchkin." Her father told her. "I'm sure she'll be back soon. Untill then, how bout' we raid the fridge?"_

"_Yeah!" Mrs. White was kind, but she was strict when it came to sweets. She always seemed to be in the kitchen, making sure her daughter and husband didn't take any ice cream or cookies without approval. And she never approved._

_After about half an hour of eating as much ice cream and other junk as possible, the phone rang._

"_Hello?" Mr. White answered. "Yes, speaking. Oh. Of course, we'll be right there!" He hung up and turned to Olivia. How to tell a seven year old that their mother had been in a car crash? "Come on, Livy. We're going to go see Mommy. She had a little….accident."_

"_What kind of accident Daddy? Did she fall down again?" (Olivia had inherited her clumsiness from her mother.)_

"_No, it was a car accident. Come on." The tone of his voice made Olivia stop asking questions._

**Later in the Hospital**

"_When can I see mommy?" Olivia asked hopefully as her father exited the room. He sighed. She had to find out some time._

"_Olivia, your mom's not coming back. She…she died." He stood up. "We're going home. Come on Livy."_

_The car ride home was silent. Olivia for once didn't know what to say. Was all this real? Could it possibly just be some bad dream?_

_But if this was a bad dream, Olivia's life was about to turn into a nightmare._

_**Three Years Later**_

_She was sitting at the table, trying to work out a math problem their teacher had assigned when she heard the car door slam. No, he couldn't be home already, he was always out until midnight or later. She didn't have time to run, the front door was already opening. Best to just sit here and hope he was in a good mood._

_If he was in a bad mood, she would probably end up passing out and waking up tomarrow with a headache and blood. It had been the same for three years. If he was happy, she could escape to her room with minimal beatings. If he was in a bad mood, well, she wasn't sure how many more "Bad Nights" she could take._

"_Olivia!" his voice boomed through the house. She knew better than to respond. He ran through the door to the kitchen. His face read one emotion that she never thought she would see on his face; Fear. "I messed up Olivia. Didn't cover my tracks. Cops'll be here any minute." He pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Go to your room and hide that. Without it, ther's no evidence against me. Go!"_

_She scrambled up the stairs. As she was about to open the door to her room, something stoped her. From the past three years, she knew a lot about prison sentenceing. If the police didn't have evidence, her father would probably be cleared. If they had the gun…5-10 years probably._

_There was a knock at the door. Her father opened it, using the voice and manners he adopted when they weren't alone. She listened to what was going on from next to her bedroom door. They handcuffed him, read him his rights, and asked him where the gun was. Before he could respond she made up her mind._

"_Here!" She yelled. She scampered down the steps and repeated, "It's here. He told me to hide it." The next few minutes were a blur her father yelled some stuff that no 10 year old should hear, they took the loaded gun carefully away, even though she knew exactly how to handle it, and she was put in the care of social services._

_After a few weeks she ended up with Gram in Arizona, and has stayed there ever since._

* * *

**Thank you Blueberry Minizzlefor reviewing, I'm so glad you liked it. The first chapter was kind of like a Prologue, and this was kind of a filler. I'll try to update as much as I can, I'm hoping to make this story long. Enjoy! :)**


	3. The News

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, and sorry it's so short. I'll update SOON.**

**I wish i did, but unfortunatly, I don't own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

The call came just as Lemonade Mouth was leaving the stage.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone. After a short pause, she cried out, "_WHAT!" _Her friends turned in surprise. Olivia rarely yelled. She glanced at them.

"One second." She said to them before walking into the dressing room that her, Stella, and Mo shared.

The rest of the band could hear her yelling into the phone, but they couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"I don't care if he's done! He can't live with us. Are you crazy?"

So she lost her temper, but she couldn't help it. She had just heard the worst news that she's heard since she learned that her mom died. Had it really been 5 years already? The time had flown by with lemonade mouth.

After about 10 minutes of arguing, yelling, and threatening to hang up the phone, Olivia sighed.

"I guess if it's okay with Gram, I can deal with it." She hung up and walked back outside where the other band members were waiting for her.

"Sorry guys. I had a kind of, family emergency." She decided to call it that until things were cleared up.

"Come on Olivia! We heard you yelling. We don't know what you were saying, but we know it was something big. Spill." Stella commanded as she walked into the room.

Olivia sighed, then caved in. "Okay, fine." The others sat on the large tan couch, but she started pacing in front of them.

"Well, I just got a call from the prison where my dad is, or was, staying at. Apparently his sentence is complete and he's coming to live with me and my Gram. Tomorrow."


	4. Author note

** Sorry I don't update as often as I should. If I write rushed, it doesn't turn out as good. But good news, I'm done with School! This might be confusing, but i do all my work in a private school Via computer, and i finished my work for this year. I still have to go to the building, even though i'm technically done, so I'll have lot's of free time To write. Please be patient though. I'm not a naturally fast person, but i'll try.**


End file.
